Banished and Return
by haleda07
Summary: Valka always goes back to Berk on Hiccups B-day. what happens when he is banished for something he did not do on his Birthday. I Do Not Own How To Train Your Dragon. Hicstrid
1. Beginning

A lone figure watch from the shadows as the young boy was yelled at by his father because (of something he did not do.) She saw him running towards the accident to try to help when the three other teens ran away so they would not get into trouble.

The figure in could see that the young boy that she would come to check on, on the same day every year it being his birthday to make sure that he was ok. She would even sneak into his room to tell him she loved him. Being his mother that could not come back home, but no matter how hard she tried she could not live with herself if she did not see him on his birthday and not know about her son who she could tell has been suffering the same way she had as a child. What she heard his father yell next would forever haunt her in her dreams.

"FOR THIS, I HAVE NO CHOICE YOU ARE HEREBY BANISHED FROM BERK AND YOU ARE NO LONGER, MY SON." Stoick yelled at his son.

"Dad I was not even there when the fire started I ran to it to try to stop it please don't do this to me." Hiccup said quietly.

"I SAID YOU ARE NOT MY SON NEVER CALL ME DAD AGAIN."

Hiccup just puts his head down but feels something steering inside him he has never felt before in his life searing anger at how he had been treated by the village by his former father by the other kids his age. Hiccup looks up at his former father and says in a cold voice so filled with hate that everyone backs away from him.

"who said I ever wanted you as a father, you have never been my father the only thing you have been to me is an old man who has shamed his family. But I know this my mother will hate you for this you swore to her that you would take care of me and that is something that you have never done. you never taught me anything just pushing me off onto Gobber treating your best friend like a slave, that is all the people of this village are to you slaves you don't care about anyone or anything but killing dragons because you are nothing but a blood thirsty monster."

The crowd gasped at the hate and malice in the young boy voice they all started to wonder what they had done to the young boy to put so much hate and anger into his voice. but the surprise of the crowd was nothing compared to the shock of his once former father who just realized the full extent of what he had just done.

"I'm sorry son you are right I never have been a true father to you I'll make it up to you I'll fix you so your one of us a true Viking." Stoic said to his former son.

Hiccup looks up at him in disgust at the large man before him saying "YOU THINK YOU HAVE ANY RIGHT TO SAY HOW I SHOULD BE FIXED BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU JUST DID YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SO MUCH AS TELL ME ANYTHING." then in a hushed whisper "By the laws of Berk once someone has been disowned and banished that action can never be taken back I'm not your son I'm not a member of this tribe I never have been you just made it so I have to leave."

Thinking he had nothing left and no one left he made his mind up so he turn around and ran into the forest leaving the shocked faces of his supposed former villagers behind. What he did not know was that around the corner was a girl his age who was crying because her best friend that her family forced her to abandon who she had fallen in love with had just been banished and she would never get the chance to tell him how she felt about him.

* * *

As Hiccup walked up to the edge of the cliff he felt someone watching him "Probably someone from the village that is making sure that Hiccup the useless dies." He bitterly thought to himself. when he got to the edge of the cliff he looked up at the night sky

"Mom you are the only person in my life that I know has ever loved me. I promised you I would always be strong but I can't anymore I've lost everything." He says with tears rolling down his cheeks. As he starts to take the step over the edge and end his pain a strong hand grabs him and pulls him away from the edge and into a hug.

"Oh, Hiccup... I never thought he would do something like this..." the strange women said through her sobs as she holds him in a tight hug the first one he has even been given in years.

"Oh, my Hiccup... I should never have stayed away... Oh, my Hiccup I'm so so sorry ill never leave you again... I love you so much." she says as she then holds him at arms length.

Hiccup looks at this woman who has brown hair and his green eyes feeling a sense of love coming from her he is not sure it is just from the hug or something else.

"You look really familiar do I know you?" the still stunned boy asked.

"No you were only a babe... but a mother never forgets." Hiccup take a few steps back towards the cliff edge in shock.

"You my mother you have been alive this whole time how could you leave me? Do you not love me?" Hiccup asks in tears

"Of course, I Love you. you are my son I have always been here I have always been watching you and I have been close to you on your birthday every year. Like today, I never forgot about you. You are my whole world but there are reasons I could not come back and live with you. But now I want you to come live with me... Please, my son come with me your father should never have done that to you I know you did not do it those three other kids started the fire and made sure you would get in trouble for it." Valka Hiccups mother pleaded with her son to come live with her.

"OK, mom I have nothing here I'll come with you if you promise you will never leave me again." Hiccup promises

"OK, son I will never leave you and I'll teach you and help you with everything you need." Valka also promises to her heart broken son who hopes she can heal one day.

* * *

I just fix some grammar and fixed some sentences.


	2. Meeting Cloudjumper

BANISHED AND RETURN

* * *

Valka now holding her 10-year-old son who had just tried to kill himself after his idiot father banished him for a crime he did not commit. She could not believe what she had watched her little boy had wanted to kill himself he had almost done it as well. If she had not been there he would be dead and no one would know about it.

"O.K. son now that you are leaving with me we need to get your stuff from your room in your father's house, so we can leave Berk." Valka told her still shocked son.

"But, mom I was banished how can I go and get my stuff they will kill me the first chance they get." Hiccup said to Valka

Valka gets a mischevious smirk and Hiccup knows she has and idea.

"Mom I know that look its the same one that I get when I'm about to do something stupid." Hiccup said to his mother with a little hint of fear.

"And I really don't want to go back there alone, I don't want them to hurt me again."

"What do you mean son? Has someone in the village hurt you?" Valka asks.

"They all have I have no friends Snotlout beats me with the Thorston twins, and Astrid just watches as they are beating me." Hiccup says with tears in his eyes.

"WHAT! Did you tell your father about all this?" she asks her son.

"Yes I did and every time I did he would say it was a good thing because I needed to start behaving like a Viking should then he would hit me and send me to my room. It never mattered to him how hurt I was he would just send me away." Hiccup says as he looks down in shame not wanting his newly returned mother to see how weak he really was.

He looks up at his long lost mother when he hears her stomping back towards the village saying "THAT RAT B*$% &D HOW CAN HE THINK THIS IS KEEPING HIS PROMISE TO ME. WHEN I GET MY HAND ON HIM HE WILL WISH HE WAS NEVER BORN. NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE TOUCHES, MY SON."

She stops and turns around and looks at her son. " Come along son we are going to have a word with your Father.

"Please, mom no I just want to leave. PLEASE, can we just go." Hiccup pleads with his mother.

Valka just looks at the pleading face of her son and with a sigh says "O.k. son when it gets dark we will sneak into the village when no one will see you and get your things."

"O.K. mom."

* * *

Few hours later.

Night Time

* * *

Hiccup and Valka are sneaking into the village when they notice everyone is in the great hall.

"Is there anything going on tonight Hiccup?"

"Ya I heard when I was heading into the forest early today after Stoick banished me that they were going to have a 'Hiccups gone for good party.'" Hiccup sadly says.

Valka just looks in shock at the great hall and says "I'm sorry son if I had known they were going to treat you this bad I would have tome back and taken you at the first chance that I got."

"It ok mom, Astrid was my friend at one point and I really had fun with her when we were kids. She was my best friend till one day she just stopped talking to me. I never did find out why." Hiccup says happy at first then starts to turn sad as he remembers his only and best friend leaving him.

Valka helps Hiccup sneak into is old room through the open window. Hiccup sticks his head out and asks his mother "Mom what do I need to bring with me?"

"You only need clothes, a bedroll, and if you have a weapon bring that as well."

Valka hears Hiccup snort when she says his weapon and wonders what it was about but pushes it to the back of her mind as he drops a pack out the window for her to catch.

Valka catches the pack and helps her young boy out the window. Then she grab his pack and started running into the forest back the same way they came. What they did not see was a little girl the same age as Hiccup some out of the great hall almost in tears as she sees Hiccup running into the forest and runs in after him.

As Hiccup is following his mother she only runs for a little while till they are both in the forest and hidden from the view of the village. unfortunately, for Hiccup and Valka is that the little girl was following them as they made their way deeper into the forest.

Valka leads Hiccup to a cove where she has a surprise waiting for him.

Valka stops and turns to look at Hiccup as she says.

"Son, will you trust me?"

"Of corse mom, I trust you."

"O.k. son when we go in here there is someone I want you to meet but you have to be careful he is my friend and he will not hurt you."

As Hiccup follows Valka into the cove he is surprised to see his mother walk up to a dragon and start to scratch him as the dragon nuzzles its head into her side, she looks at her son's open mouth and smiles that he has not run away.

"Hiccup this is Cloudjumper he is a Stormcutter dragon."

"But mom, dad told me dragon are monsters that will kill us all how did you get Cloudjumper to be nice?"

"Hiccup your father does not understand dragons so he hates them because they are not like him. The truth is dragons are not all bad there are bad dragons just like there are bad people. Cloudjumper has saved my life several times since I left berk."

"Mom, is he the reason why you could not come back to Berk?"

"yes son, he is the reason he has become my best friend. Your father would not understand the first time I looked into Cloudjumper's eyes I realized that his was not a soulless monster the Vikings say he is he has a soul that reflected my own."

"So does he carry you in his claws?" Hiccup innocently asks.

Hearing this makes Valka laugh out loud.

"HAHA! No son he lets me ride on his back because he cares about me and if you come with me we can find you a dragon of your own!"

"That sounds great mom are you going to help me?"

"Of course, I'll help you son It's what a parent is supposed to do."

Valka helps hiccup climb on top of Cloudjumper's back then she get on herself.

"All right Cloudjumper its time for us to head home."

Cloudjumper spreads his wings and jumps in the air flapping his wings down hard and starts to gain altitude and turn north heading home.

* * *

The little girl watches the boy that she loves with a woman she does not recognize as they talk about something as she gets closer so she can hear. The woman says

"Hiccup your father does not understand dragons so he hates them because they are not like him. The truth is dragons are not all bad there are bad dragons just like there are bad people. Cloudjumper has saved my life several times since I left berk."

She then watches as Hiccup gets on the back of the dragon with the help of the woman. the woman tells the dragon to take them home and the dragon takes off and heads North. Taking with it the chance she wanted to tell her best friend that she never wanted to abandon him but her parent made her.

She ran down into the cove and made a decision that when she was old enough she would find him and tell him how much he means to her. She pulls out a necklace that Hiccup gave her back when she was able to be his friend when her parents liked the boy. As she looks at the necklace she vowed she would find Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III if it was the last thing she did because she was Astrid Hofferson and she was fearless.


	3. End Of A Friendship

MMM(guest): The time for her to scream at Stoick will come.

* * *

Banished and Return

* * *

As Valka and hiccup were heading back to the nest they had to stop for the night on an island few miles away from Berk. A little while after they had arrived and got their camp set up they heard a dragon crying out in the pain of loss. Hiccup

Hiccup looks at his mother and says "Momma what was that?"

"It was a dragon son I'm not sure what kind it is, stay here ill go look."

"But I want to help. Please, no one at Berk ever let me help with anything please let my help you I'll do everything you say."

Valka looks at the son she had never really been there for and with a sigh says "O.K. son you can come with me but I want you to stay behind me all the time unless I tell you otherwise."

"O.K. momma I will I Promise."

"Good let's go to sleep and look in the morning."

* * *

Berk

* * *

As Astrid made her way back to the village she wants to make sure she remember Hiccup as she is walking back she tries to find a way to remember him. As she is walking home she passes Hiccups old house and she remembers that Hiccup always had a journal with him that he would write in all the time. So she turned around and ran to hiccups house and snuck in hoping that the chief would still be at the hall at the party. She feels very bad that they were having a party to celebrate Hiccup leaving the only thing he every did was try help where he could, but no matter how much he tried the village would never let him be. They even seemed to go out of their way to beat or make his life a living hell. She had seen people cross the street just to push him down then kick him. She still remembers when her parents told her she could no longer be Hiccups friend.

* * *

FLASHBACK 2 years ago

* * *

As an 8-year-old Astrid woke up she was excited because today she was going to spend all day with her best friend Hiccup and she was planning on telling him that she loved him. So she got out of bed in a rush and got dressed really fast as she raced down the stairs for breakfast she saw her parents sitting at the table talking.

"She is really good friends with the little runt." her father said.

"I know do you think that he will be a problem for her now that she is about to start her training?" her mother asked her father.

"I don't want to find out. The only choice we have is to make her stay away from the runt."

"I don't think she is going to take that very well but you are right we'll tell her she can't see him anymore."

Astrid is not sure who they are talking about so she go into the room and says.

"Good morning Mother and Father." she tells them both.

"Well look at you. You are in a good mood this morning why is that?" her mother asked her.

"I'm going to spend the day with my best-est friend today!" She excitedly says

She sees her mother and father look at each other. Her mother asks "And just who is this friend that you are going to see?"

"Momma, don't be silly you know that my best friend in Hiccup." Astrid says smiling.

Her mother looks at her Father as her father looks at her and he says "Now Astrid you know that you are going to start training soon right?"

"Yes, papa I know and I promise I'll do my very best."

"Well for you to do your best you need to make sure you have the right friends that can help you get better." her father says.

Astrid look at her father confused about how friends would make _her_ stronger.

"Papa, what do my friends have to do with making me stronger?"

"Well if your friend as seen to be a week boy then you would seem to be a week worrier as well."

"But if I'm strong does it matter, Maybe if I'm stronger it will make my friends look stronger."

"Now Astrid that's not how it works. Do you want to be strong?"

"Yes, papa I do."  
"O.K. then you can no longer play with or talk to Hiccup."

Astrid looks at her mother then back to her father with tears in her eyes and says "but Papa I promised him we would always be friends and that we would get married. I can stop being his friend please can I go play with him?"

"No Astrid you can not see him again and you will marry the Jorgensen boy he is stronger and a better Viking than that runt of a boy."

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT HE IS NOT A RUNT." Astrid yells at her father.

"YOU WILL DO AS YOU ARE TOLD AND THAT IS THE END OF IT." her father screams at her.

She turn and runs to her room where she slams the door shut as hard as she can, and then throws herself onto her bed and starts to cry because she can't see her bestest friend anymore.

Astrid's mother just looks at the stairs where her daughter went and starts wondering if they just made the right choice.

* * *

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Astrid runs up the stairs in Hiccup old home to his room when she opens the door she sees that it's still a mess. She starts looking for the journals she finds them in his closet where she remembered he kept them as she was starting to leave she hears the chief with his friend Gobber talking about Hiccup. She knows that if she does not hide she will be in a lot of trouble so she runs back up the stairs she hides under Hiccup bed and listens to what they are saying.

"You know what he was like Gobber he was different. I never could deal with him." Stoick says.

"You know that being different is not always bad Stoick just look at how you treated Valka." Astrid heard Gobber say but she was not sure who Valka was.

"Don't bring my dead wife into this Gobber. She was different to and it got her killed."

"O.K. Stoick but you know as well as I do that Hiccup did not start that fire we both saw him running to the fire after it started." Gobber said

"So why did you banish your own son when you knew that he did not start the fire?" Gobber asked.

When Astrid heard that she started crying because Hiccups own father threw him away when he did nothing wrong.

Stoick looks at Gobber and says "I don't know what you are talking about the villagers say him there." Stoick answered back

Gobber just looks shocked at his oldest friend.

"Are you really going to tell me that crap Stoick I was standing next to you when you pointed him out to me."

"Fine Gobber I just banished my own son because its what the rest of the village wanted what else could I do."

"How about be a chief of the village." Gobber yelled then he turns around and leaves Stoick alone.

Astrid hears Stoick go into his room so she slips out from under Hiccups old bed and goes downstairs and look to see if stoick is there when she doesn't see him she sneaks out the back door and runs into the forest to hide Hiccups journals.


	4. meeting Toothless

Berk

* * *

After hiding the Journals in the cove where any water will not damage them, Astrid runs home. When she goes to the front door she sees her parents sitting waiting for her.

"Astrid we need to talk." Her father tells her.

"About what?" She answers.

Her father knew she was not going to call her dad or father because she had not called him that since he forced her to stay away from Hiccup. She treats her mother the same way.

"Your mother and I were talking about how you have been treating us for the past two years, we thought it was just going to be for a little while but…" he starts to explain but hesitates and looks at his wife.

"Astrid sweetheart you don't ever talk to anymore your only 10 years old but we barely even talk to you. We are starting to get worried about you!" her mother says.

"You two want to know what is going on with me? Is that it?" she answers.

"Yes" her parents answered.

"When you told me I could not play with Hiccup you said it was because it would make us look week. But then when you started my training you said that it does not matter what other people think or say as long as I do my best I'll always do great." She says.

"You tell me that I have to give up my best friend because of what other will say but then you tell me it does not matter what they say."

"So which way is it either you made me give up Hiccup as a friend because you care what other say then you lied to me and are cowards! Or you made me give him up because you're the week ones. And you told me that I should stay away from week people so I'm staying away from you!" Astrid said but when she finished she was yelling at them.

Her parents were looking at her with wide eyes realizing that she was right but her father looked at her and got made.

"How dare you say that to us we are your parents we raised you to be better than that." Her father yelled.

"Then what did your parents teach you because you made me stay away from the best friend I've ever had and it's not fair." She screamed right back at him.

Astrid mother having long ago figured out what was bothering her daughter stepped in between her husband and daughter.

"O.K. THAT'S ENOUGH!" she yelled at them both.

As she looks at her daughter to tell her that they only want what's best for her Astrid turns around and runs to her room and slams the door closed.

"I can't believe she would say that to us." Her father says.

"Really you did not see this coming?" Her mother answers.

"No, I did not are you telling me you figured she was still hung up on that runt." He said

"I think they were a lot closer than either of us thought and we should never have split them up." She answered.

"Oh come on Hiccup was never going to be Chief he was always going to lose it to Snotlout. Stoics counsel already made that decision." He said

"I don't care if Hiccup would never be Chief he treated our daughter better than any other boy in this village and I'd rather have a runt for a son-in-law that pig Snotlout." She said looking in his eyes.

"I mean look at how Astrid treats us now we can't even get her to have one conversation with us without screaming at us. We heart her and we should never have done that. What kind of parents do that to their child."

"O.K. maybe we did not make the best choice but Hiccup is gone now we will never see him again. There are several men who are going to look for him tomorrow and make sure of it. Astrid is going to have to get over him."

Both of Astrid parents just sigh knowing that their daughter was not going to be happy for a long time.

* * *

Hiccup

In the morning, Hiccup and Valka woke up and remembered the dragon that they heard the night before. Hiccup being very excited about being able to go with his mother wanted to leave as soon as they woke up.

"Please, mom can we go now?" Hiccup beg his mother.

"No son we have to eat first."

"But I'm not hungry at all mom!"

"Hiccup you told me last night you would do what I told you to if I let you come with me, and right now I'm saying we need to eat." Valka reminded her excited son.

"O.K. mom I'm sorry I'm just excited to be going with you."

"I am to Hiccup I am too son."

After a short breakfast, Valka and Hiccup climbed on Cloudjumper and set off to find the dragon.

"Mom do you know what kind of dragon it is that we heard?"

"No son iv never heard a dragon call like that before."

As they were flying around the island they spotted a clearing where a small black creature could be seen. So Valka had Cloudjumper land in the clearing.

"O.K. Hiccup I want you to stay behind me tell I say it's safe for you." Valka told her son.

"O.K. mom"

As they got off of Cloudjumper Valka could see that the dragon was none other that a Night Fury.

"son we need to very careful that is a night fury. They are the most elusive and dangerous dragons alive." Valka told her excited son.

"Momma it looks like it is asleep." Hiccup pointed out.

As Valka and Hiccup approached the dragon it lifted up its head and looked at the two.

"Don't worry its ok. We are friends let us help you." Valka told the scared dragon.

The night fury shifted and a second night fury head looked out at Valka and Hiccup. But the second one was smaller than the first.

As Valka looked over the two night furys she could see that the first one was hurt and trying to protect the second one.

"It's ok we can help you both." she said as she pulled out a fish and gave it to the larger night fury.

"Cloudjumper can you go get more fish. Hiccup come here and play with the younger night fury."

As Valka was busy treating the older night fury she sees that it is a female.

"Is that your son?" Valka asks the older night fury as she sees Hiccup and the younger dragon playing.

As Hiccup is playing with the younger night fury he sees that he does not have any teeth and yells to his mother.

"Hey, momma this dragon does not have any teeth."

"Then maybe we should call him Toothless." Valka reply.

"O.K. that sounds good to me, how about you do you like the name Toothless."

The young dragon nods his head and starts to play with Hiccup again.


End file.
